


The Perks of Dating a Shapeshifter

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: K/DA - A Collection [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eve is a shapeshifter, F/F, Inspired by Twitter, SFW but steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Evelynn has more than a few unique aspects to her being that Akali doesn't mind exploring one step at a time.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: K/DA - A Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079591
Kudos: 195





	The Perks of Dating a Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbreonGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/gifts).



> Umbreon inspired this, she gets credit, I am merely a vessel for this slightly depraved thought experiment. ;)
> 
> Seriously thought I hope this is enjoyable, and I hope people like it; it was great fun to write.

The first time Evelynn shifts to tease her Akali nearly has a heart attack.

They’re curled up on the settee together, watching Ahri and Kai’sa participate in some couples game show that Akali doesn’t really understand the appeal of when Evelynn’s voice purrs whispers around the shell of her ear.  
“You find the hostess rather attractive don’t you my darling?”  
“A bit.” Akali blushes and a clawed finger caresses her jawbone.  
“Don’t be embarrassed darling, it’s my job to sense desire.”  
“Kinda weird to talk about other women while cuddling with my girlfriend.” Akali squirms in Evelynn’s lap, drawing in on herself a bit as Evelynn’s rich laugh plays with her brain.  
“You should know better than to think I’d judge you for anything darling. Why don’t you tell me what you like about her?”

Clawed fingers and thumb gently but firmly guide Akali’s chin to face the television where Kai’sa is attempting to sing a love song to Ahri with a verse from every language she speaks. As the camera lingers on Ahri for her reaction, Akali’s eyes slide over the hostess’ body.  
“She’s… pretty?” She manages with a half shrug and Evelynn chuckles behind her, warm and foreboding as a mid-summer squall.  
“That’s usually a prerequisite for attraction, darling.” The other hands slowly and deliberately wraps around her waist and supernaturally cool metal brushes over Akali’s abdomen under her pajamas before curling around her side just hard enough to make an impression.

“I don’t know!” Akali’s blush darkens, more flustered than she’s been in a long time, but when her head tries to duck in embarrassment Evelynn makes sure she keeps her gaze pointed squarely at the hostess.  
“Why is she so pretty?” Comes whispered into the back of Akali’s neck, the smile brushing the back of her neck full too many teeth that Akali knows Evelynn only uses when teasing her.  
“I… like her hair?”  
“Mmm?” Evelynn hums, and Akali feels some silken hair drape over her shoulder. She can’t quite tell in the dark room, but in the light from the television it doesn’t quite look like the right colour to be Evelynn’s.

“Did you do something to your hair recently Eve?”  
“I’m so glad you noticed.” Evelynn’s voice is low and possessive; and Akali starts to feel a touch hotter under her collar. “But lets stay on topic my sweet, what else do you like about that delectable hostess.”

Akali’s heartbeat is racing in her chest, hammering at her ribcage so hard that she’s convinced Evelynn can hear it, and the extended eyeteeth holding position over her jugular do nothing but confirm that.  
“I-I like her… her legs.” Akali stutters, feeling the razor sharp pin-pricks of Evelynn’s teeth riding her neck directly over her vein.  
“You do~?” Evelynn sounds far too pleased with herself for Akali’s own good as she shifts in her seat and curls her new, longer legs around her girlfriend’s.

Akali’s heart nearly gives out when she cranes her neck around in her seat and finds the face of the attractive hostess staring back at her with Evelynn’s smouldering eyes.  
“I…” Her brain short circuits, mouth hanging open as Evelynn-but-not’s eyes pierce straight through to her soul. She’s dimly aware of the movement but can’t process it as Evelynn seductively maneuvers them around until the succubus is laying on top of her, all the curves of the hostess’ body pressing into Akali’s own as Evelynn claims her mouth with heat.

As they break apart Akali gasps for breath against Evelynn’s lips, eyes still locked on the incandescent orange pools hovering above her in the twilight of the room.  
“Eve.” She whimpers, swallowing hard.  
“Tell me what you want darling.” It’s a command, one that Akali obeys instantly.  
“Please, Eve.”  
“Please what?”

Before Akali can answer that seductive purr Evelynn captures her bottom lip between her teeth. Akali gives another strangled whimper, eyes begging for attention; but Evelynn merely gives a throaty chuckle, the sound reverberating through Akali until it’s lodged in her bones and ringing in her head like the bells of Notre Dame cathedral.  
“Please what?” Evelynn asks again, a hand fisting in Akali’s hair at the base of her head.  
“You. Please.” Akali’s voice sounds reedy and broken even to her own ears and Evelynn takes pity on her, swooping in for another kiss as her free hand reaches elsewhere.

They don’t see much of the rest of the game show.

Afterwards, as Akali lays on top of her girlfriend catching her breath and rebooting her brain, she gets to watch as Evelynn melts into shadow and becomes herself again, right down to the insurmountably self-satisfied grin.  
“I didn’t know you could do that.” Akali breathes into Evelynn’s shoulder.  
“There’s still quite a few things you aren’t aware of about me.” The daemonette drawls, clawed fingers stroking up and down Akali’s back.  
“Like what?” Akali asks, pressing a few mindless kisses where her lips are positioned.  
“Oh… this and that.” Evelynn purrs, fingers carefully separating Akali’s two-tone hair into colour-coded sections just because she can. “Trust me?”  
“With my everything.” Akali answers honestly, gazing into Evelynn’s eyes.

The next second Akali feels disconnected from her body, everything is a warm and pleasant haze, and when Evelynn speaks Akali hears the honey-laden voice of the devil herself.  
“Who do you belong to?” The question delicately settles into Akali’s brain and it’s no effort in the world to answer.  
“You, mistress Evelynn.”  
“Good girl.” The mere sound of praise from Evelynn herself sends Akali’s brain into a tailspin. This feels like the peak of her pleasure, greater than anything she’s ever experienced; until suddenly it cuts out and she feels Evelynn’s steel-cold jaws fasten delicately around her soul and take a drink.

Pure liquid nitrogen shoots down Akali’s spine and fills her nervous system in a fraction of a second, leaving her gasping and shivering as Evelynn drinks deep and skims the top off her emotions. Akali’s arms tighten around her and the feeding stops, warmth flooding her body as the overspill of Evelynn’s power allows just a tiny sliver of energy to return to Akali’s body. But with that return of a portion of Evelynn’s meal Akali becomes instantly, intimately aware that Evelynn’s jaws haven’t yet unlatched from her soul when they mouth a single word.  
“Mine.”  
“Y-yours.” Akali stutters as Evelynn’s power releases and the succubus holds her tight.

Dimly, she’s aware of Evelynn’s fingers carding gently through her hair and running comforting trails up and down her back, holding her close and acting as a grounding presence until Akali finally regains enough of her senses to draw in a deep breath and press a chaste kiss to Evelynn’s lips.  
“That was a trip.” She mutters woozily, head still spinning and voice feeling raw despite the fact that she’s barely spoken at all.  
“You flatter me darling.” Evelynn coos at her, kissing her back.  
“And you don’t want more of that?” Akali says, clearing her throat.  
“I didn’t say stop.” Her demon lightly replies, nimble fingers putting small braids into Akali’s hair for the fun of it.  
“You’re amazing Evie.” Akali presses a kiss into her jawbone and Evelynn laughs brightly.

“You’re amazing too my darling. Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yup!” Akali chirps into her neck, nodding strongly as her head finally clears up.  
“I’m glad.” Evelynn murmurs warmly, squeezing Akali tight and slowly sitting them up.  
“So what did you think of my little talent?”

Akali doesn’t have to turn her head away from the last few minutes of the couples idol show still mindlessly playing to the room in order to know that Evelynn’s face is wearing a predatory grin.  
“It’s hot.” She mumbles, cuddling a bit closer. “Like, it’s extra but it’s way, way hot.” Evelynn snorts with laughter.  
“You are the most adorable little mortal I’ve ever had the pleasure of playing with my dear.”  
“Did you say mortal or morsel?” Akali queries, turning her eyes up to Evelynn’s burning gaze.  
“Both.” The succubus purrs, pressing a kiss on the tip of Akali’s nose. “But you’re neither of those things to me. You know that.”  
“I know.” Akali reaffirms, turning her head back to catch the rest of the couples show and watch Ahri attempt to seduce Kai’sa with an on-the-fly seductive dance that ends up in the gumiho tripping over her own tail and falling face-first into Kai’sa’s lap.

“I love you Eve.” Akali mutters as the show cuts to an advert. Evelynn presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
“I love you too, my little dragon.”

Akali’s glow at her pet name is visible from orbit.


End file.
